1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the mounting of door or window jambs or frames in the rough framed opening of a building, such as doorway or window opening, and in particular where the door or window jamb or frame may be mounted to studding in such an opening.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
It is well known to provide a rough framed stud opening in a building for such installation of door or window jamb. The jamb or frame is held plumb and stationary with the use of a spacer or wedge placed between the studding and the jamb with respect to building, as for instance shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,060 to Pattiani for door framing or U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,311 to Vaughn for window framing. Plumbing of door framing is also shown by the Pattiani patent, as well by the U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,817 to Jackson. It is, however, desired to provide an accurate structure to be placed between the studding and the jamb, which does allow for quick assembly of a door or window jamb without modification to the studding or the jamb and which will insure accurate plumbing of the jamb or frame.
In the Pattiani patent, the design uses dados or grooves in the studding opening and places different size filler blocks to obtain accurate vertical alignment. The interlocking adjustable wedge shim is placed on the vertical face of the studding in horizontal position and then adjusted to obtain accurate alignment.
In the Jackson Patent, the design provides for vertical adjustment only and the wedge must be used with the jamb in conjunction with premachined mortises.
Therefore, in the past, difficult and tedious structures and procedures involving the premachining or other modification of studding and or jamb or frame were utilized in order to maintain plumbing of the jamb. Nor did the shim device provide for horizontal adjustment of the door or window frames.